Motor vehicle rollover events present a challenge in the design of all classes of light motor vehicles, especially light trucks, such as pickups, sport utility vehicles, and vans. Light trucks, especially sport utility vehicles, tend to experience tripped and untripped rollover events at a higher rate than other vehicles. To avoid such rollover events, various vehicle stability control systems and driver assistance systems, such as lane departure warnings and tire pressure warnings, can assist the driver in avoiding and/or overcoming such an event. However, a practical active rollover protection system that would deploy in the event of a rollover event would be useful in addition to such vehicle stability control systems and driver assistance systems.